Tratos Celestiales
by Nan07
Summary: En el bolsillo de un viejo abrigo está la luz de esperanza que Hermione necesita. "Me debes exactamente 6 años de risas, así que escucha con atención... me lo merezco" ¿Hacemos un trato?


_Hola!_

_Este no es un experimento o una iluminación de las musas nocturnas... es una historia que nació y que fue publicada... así no más_

_¿Algo que agregar?... es un regalo para alguien... a quien le dije que escribiría una historia así..._

_No sé si está bien la categoría, pero me costó horrores decidirme... así que... _

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_Como siempre invito a que nos visiten en **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... PASEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… desde la segunda estrella a la derecha estaremos pendientes ante sus opiniones..._

_Que me dejen comentarios en el blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (¡Nuevo blog! con mis fics y algo más)_

_Esop_

_Besos desde Viña del Mar..._

...

Hermione Granger decidió caminar esa tarde hasta el árbol más escondido del patio de la madriguera. La tristeza no la dejaba tranquila y quería liberar ese nudo en la garganta que la mantenía sin poder siquiera emitir una palabra. Se sentó a la sombra del que le pareció más apropiado, uno enorme... que le sirviera de refugio para un momento a solas. Un gran abrigo que encontró en el armario de Molly Weasley la mantiene apartada del frio que impera ese invierno, esa estación que cree se instalará en su corazón por más tiempo que el acostumbrado, porque después de esa mañana todo es invierno para ella.

Ruega para que Ron demore en encontrarla, que no la busque hasta que pueda estar más tranquila. No ha querido llorar, por más que fue abrazada y llenada de mimos por su madre, Molly y Ginny. Agradeció los chocolates de Harry y la manta de lana, aquella hechizada para provocar sueños hermoso, que le envió Luna. No ha querido hasta tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad con ella misma. Le suena egoísta, pero quiere sacarse la sensación de quemazón en la garganta antes de ver nuevamente a su esposo, ese dulce pelirrojo que la quiere tanto. Y también la sensación de vacío que la persigue, atormenta, como si nada en el mundo pudiera suplir su pérdida.

La fría brisa hace que meta las manos dentro de los bolsillos del lanudo abrigo pero, cuando quiere acomodar su mano derecha, hay algo que no le permite sentirse cómoda. Es un papel arrugadísimo, que despierta su curiosidad y la distrae de su necesidad de abrigo.

- "Sortilegios Weasley"... - es lo único que alcanza a leer antes de nublársele la vista. Las lágrimas que tanto tiempo dejó reprimidas, ahora surcaban sus mejillas sin impedimento alguno. Era un panfleto de los inicios del negocio, donde aparecían los gemelos mostrando la fachada de la tienda con graciosos movimientos, como si estuvieran presentando una gran obra de arte.

Fred era su gemelo favorito, nunca lo dijo, pero se encariñó con el como si fuese un molestoso, y gracioso, hermano mayor. Era el que le mandaba paquetes de bromas para evitar que fuera una seria, que le prometió que no pasaría más de un mes sin reír, porque sin carcajadas la vida se hacía amarga. ¡Cuánto extrañaba en estos momentos que apareciera! que se presentara ante ella con su maletín lleno de sortilegios y dulces extraños, haciéndola reír hasta que le doliera la barriga. Que la reprendiera por haberse casado con Ron, con el pequeño Ronnie y no se fijara en un hombre de verdad, como él...

¿Podría escucharla ahora? se preguntaba mientras estrujaba ese pedazo de papel entre sollozos. Respiró hondo y miró al cielo, donde sabía que estaba, aunque Snape dijese que era candidato al infierno. Ella sabía que ese mago estaba allá arriba, sobre una nube enviando ideas de nuevas bromas a su gemelo, él que las recibiría a través de sueños disparatados, pero inspiradores.

- Frredd - dijo suavemente, antes se sentirse estúpida de hablar al aire, pero nada perdía con intentarlo - espero que no te rías con la propuesta que tengo para ti. Me debes exactamente 6 años de risas, así que escucha con atención... me lo merezco... promesas son promesas. ¿Podrías fingir ser un ángel? si quieres ponte alas y aureola y luego baila por todo el cielo con ellas puestas, haciendo reír a todos los que habitan las nubes, incluyendo a Sirius... con el que creo que te debes pasar en parrandas... bueno... ese no es el punto. Yo... este... tú debes ya conocer a tu sobrino que se fue a... hacerte compañía - nuevamente sintió que la quemazón en la garganta, aumentado por la sensación de vacío en el vientre - Es muy chiquitito y espero que esté a tu cargo. Me imagino que allá tendrá la figura de un niño más crecido y que... y que podrá jugar libre con sus tíos... y... con otros niños que se conviertan en sus mejores amigos, pero me gustaría que tuviera una persona que lo llenara de historias, de sueños, de bromas, que le diera el amor que yo no puedo enviarle... y quiero que ese seas tú - miró hacia el cielo buscando alguna señal, quizás si esa nube negra se movía un poco, necesitaba una simple señal - Sé que está Remus y que junto con Tonks podrían cuidarlo de lo mejor, pero... quiero que seas ese personaje especial y mágico que alimenta el espíritu... y que mejor que tú... ¡vamos que lo necesito!... Ron y yo lo necesitamos...

No podía seguir hablando así al aire, sin obtener respuesta. Nadie está preparado para que le digan así sin más que el bebé que creías sería el primero, ya no nacería en verano. Que todos los kilos de cartas de felicitaciones ahora tendrían que parar en la basura, que tendría que soportar las caras de lástima, los abrazos por compromiso y que por algún tiempo sería "la pobre Hermione que había perdido una criatura". No podía resistir el ver nuevamente a Ron derrumbarse como aquella mañana, sencillamente era demasiado triste, el ver convertido al hombre de tu vida en un niño pequeño... uno que no creía que sus sueños de clases de Quidditch "a la Weasley" se veían cancelados, hasta nuevo aviso. Aunque le dijeran que pronto vendría un pequeño o una pequeña pelirroja a convertirse en el centro de su vida... lo que sentía en ese momento, sólo si fueran ella podrían entenderlo: era su pena... su rabia... su dolor... su vacío. Cuando se estaba dejando abandonar en el silencio de la tristeza, una idea loca la hizo nuevamente mirar al cielo.

- Fred, no me digas que te estas escondiendo, porque sería capaz de ascender a las nubes a darte un coscorrón - lo reprendió, recordando cuanto se resistía a los favores que ella le pedía, hasta que una sonrisa pícara le indicaba que sólo quería hacerla enojar - no me hagas enojar que no puedo alcanzarte... - no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque vio que en el cielo algo raro pasaba.

Un travieso rayito de luz se hacía paso entre esas nubes grisáceas, como desafiándolas a que lo obstruyeran, a que le cerraran el paso irremediablemente. No pudo evitar sonreír, porque se dio cuenta que sólo podía provenir de una parte. Si hubiera estado acompañado de estallidos y de ranas de chocolate cayendo como lluvia sería más su estilo, pero cree que en el cielo ha tenido que adaptar su parafernalia acostumbrada.

- Es un trato Fred, no me falles... y nada de dulces ni de cuentos raros que lo asusten de noche... y - calló sintiendo que hablaba demás, ya había establecido un trato y no podía exigir nada más - Gracias...

Porque promesas son promesas, incluso en el cielo...

...

Besos a todos...


End file.
